


While the Human's away, the Demons will play

by LazuliAlekto



Series: Dating Demons [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Background Relationships Mentioned - Freeform, Lucifer and Mammon in a sexual context, M/M, Shameless Smut, polyamory mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: What Lucifer and Mammon got up to while Alekto was busy with Satan
Relationships: Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Dating Demons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597792
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140





	While the Human's away, the Demons will play

**Author's Note:**

> crux decussata: sometimes know as a St Andrew's Cross, or a X-cross, X-frame or saltire cross, commonly used in BDSM scenes.  
> a supposed variety of the cross of crucifixion consisting of two intersecting beams set up in the form of an X

After depositing a whining Mammon in his room, Lucifer flopped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He held his D.D.D. up, flicking to an earlier conversation. He sighed deeply.

Alekto was out with Satan.

And he wasn’t jealous. No. Well, perhaps a little. Not enough to cause an issue, certainly. Just enough to want her there with him. He purposely stayed away from wondering what Satan was saying to her, or was he…  
No. Not going to think of those things. He’d promised her he was alright with the situation, and he meant it. It was just residual…unease. He was accustomed to her touch every night. That is all. He was…missing her. And he knew that Satan would never mistreat her, he’d seen first hand his concern. Seen the way he was gentle and considerate. No, she was in good hands with Satan.

He traced his fingers over the little chocolate lizard hanging off his D.D.D., smiling at it. A reminder. Odd, how the four of them then were the same four that were now irrevocably entwined, three demons orbiting around the star that was Alekto. He rolled his eyes at himself, now he was getting maudlin. And excessively flowery.

He _did_ need to speak to her about something important at some point soon. She was human. He was not. Lucifer would live many, many more centuries, possibly forever. Alekto had a human lifespan ahead of her. He was already deeply enthralled by her, he doubted he’d cope well with her inevitable death. Just thinking the word made him grimace. Her bloodline might hold the key to giving her longer. Maybe…maybe he should speak to Solomon. Or Simeon.

Diavolo would not approve.

For the first time, he discarded what Diavolo would think. Lucifer was powerful in his own right. Mammon would agree, so would Satan, maybe the others too considering the pacts she had with most of them.

He sat up. Pacts. If he made a pact with her, he would owe her his loyalty. There was little that could trump that. He had been considering it for some time, but unsure how to bring it up, or what her reaction would be. She’d turned Satan down the first time he offered because it had not been for the right reason. Would she consider his offer in the same light?

And that still left the issue of extending her life. If, indeed, she wanted that.

Flicking at the screen of his D.D.D., he found Mammon’s contact.

**Are you awake?**

_**Mammon: Yeah, can’t sleep.** _

**You are worried about Alekto, I understand.**

**_Mammon: Then why’d you let her go?_**

**I didn’t ‘let’ her do anything, you know this.**

**Neither of us own her, Brother.**

Three little dots rose and fell as Mammon considered that. It was the very argument he’d made to himself. She was not beholden to him, nor to Mammon. She allowed him the same freedom. The only stipulation she made was that he was happy and not indulging in activities to appease someone else. He immediately knew to whom she was referring. Diavolo. 

With her words in mind, Lucifer had refused when next propositioned. And found that he felt relief at no longer being Diavolo’s plaything. Even the teasing had eased off once Diavolo knew that Lucifer was in a relationship. As if he somehow knew that Alekto had absolutely no compunction about chewing Diavolo out and letting him see her ire.

_**Mammon: I know, just…**_

**You miss her, as do I**

_**Mammon: Yeah, I miss her.** _

_**A lot.** _

_**Can’t help it** _

**You can stay with me, if you wish**

**_Mammon: I’ll be there in a minute_**

_**Thanks** _

Lucifer tossed his D.D.D. on to his bedside table, close if he required it. In case Alekto called. Having Mammon stay with him would help ease the tension her absence left. And he could ask Mammon about the witches. Many of them employed various tactics to live longer. Maybe he would have some insight into that, or know who to ask.

Mammon looked miserable when he slunk into Lucifer’s room, the deep blue of his eyes morose, lips down turned. Shoulders slumped.

Lucifer could sympathise, but she would be upset if she knew how hard this first time was for them both. It would get easier with time, just as Lucifer had adjusted to Mammon being included. It was just that her time with Satan did not include them. It would be the first night since they started their relationship that they had not slept side by side.

Lucifer patted the bed beside him, “come here, you look awful.”

Mammon didn’t even bother with his usual buffoonery, only shrugging.

Lucifer tipped Mammon’s face up, meeting his eyes, “it’s fine, Mammon, she will be back, she won’t neglect us.”

Mammon frowned, fidgeting, “how are you not goin’ out and rippin’ Satan’s throat out?”

He sighed, closing his eyes, “because she would not want that.” He opened them again and look at Mammon, “can you tell me that you would do something that would upset her?”

The Second Born pouted, “’kay, I get it.”

Lucifer ran a hand through his hair, “it will get easier, brother mine.” He grimaced, “I am not…as collected as I seem. I am not exactly jealous, but…I have become accustomed to her being by my side.”

Mammon ducked his head, “yeah and I’m bitching when I only spend some nights with you two.”

Lucifer sighed at Mammon’s petulance, “yes, but you understand that I was with her first. _You_ were joining _us_. And now you have Satan to contend with.” He waved away Mammon’s attempt at refuting that. “I have an ulterior motive for speaking with you.”

Blue eyes narrowed, “what?”

Lucifer frowned, “I…I have been thinking about Alekto’s life span. I…I don’t want to lose her. I want to find a way for her to be with me, be with us for…well, honestly, forever would be wonderful.”

Mammon blinked, his mouth dropping open, then it snapped shut. “You love her that much?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re willing to go against Diavolo for her?” Lucifer nodded. “Fuck, Lucy!” He stared at the floor, “I might know someone who can help her.”

“A witch?”

“Yeah,” Mammon winced. “She’s a right bitch, but…but I think she’d help. For a price.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “of course.” He tilted his head, spearing Mammon with a harsh gaze, “as long as it is payment for _her_ services, not some contrived attempt for you to make money.”

“Pfft.”

“Mammon,” Lucifer growled. “I mean it.”

Mammon’s grin turned devious, Lucifer quickly picking up on his intentions. His brother was riling him up on purpose. Maybe to distract himself, maybe to distract Lucifer. Either way, he wasn’t adverse to the idea. Far from it.

“Kneel,” he said softly. Mammon’s sapphire blue eyes darkened at his tone, low, quiet, commanding. _Ahh_. He was correct. Mammon required something and with Alekto gone, they could both indulge to the fullest extent of what they were capable. Alekto could wield the whip, but she baulked at really causing Mammon pain. Lucifer held no such compunction. He knew what Mammon could take.

Mammon scrambled off the bed, further confirming Lucifer’s suspicions. He knelt at Lucifer’s feet, head down, his chest betraying the pace of his breathing. Lucifer tangled his fingers in Mammon’s silver locks and yanked his head up, narrowing his eyes at him. Mammon licked his lips and tried not to squirm like a puppy getting a treat. He failed. Dismally.

Lucifer tutted, angling his head to drill his eyes into Mammon’s, “you are the worst submissive ever, you do realise that, don’t you?”

“Yup,” Mammon said gleefully. “Don’t matter though, you’re still gonna tear strips off me.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “only because you’re so pretty when you cry.”

“Besides, not a submissive,” he grunted when Lucifer yanked on his hair again. “Masochist,” he said, pointing a finger at himself. “Sadist,” he added, pointing at Lucifer. “And I only cry for you…and maybe Alekto.”

“Such a brat,” Lucifer muttered fondly. “How badly do you want to hurt?”

What Lucifer was asking was did Mammon want to bleed or bruise. The answer would tell him where Mammon’s head was at. The Second Born frowned, unsure. That made Lucifer pause. Perhaps this was not a good idea. Then Mammon glanced up at him, the answer shining in his eyes.

Bruise, but the kind that wouldn’t heal straight away. So, not punishment, more like…Mammon’s version of recreation.

Lucifer brought his face close to Mammon’s, “weapon of choice?”

“Cane,” Mammon whispered, a shiver of arousal rippling through him. “And the flogger with the metal beads.”

“Mmm,” Lucifer hummed. “Strip then.”

Before he could pull back, Mammon grabbed his face, capturing his lips, tongue seeking Lucifer’s when he opened his mouth. Lucifer’s fingers loosened in Mammon’s hair, cupping his head as the kiss deepened. He pulled back with a last nip to Mammon’s lip.

“What was that for?” he asked gently, stroking Mammon’s face.

“For knowin’ me so well.”

Lucifer smirked at him, “I do.” He leaned back again, pressing the heel of his foot against Mammon’s crotch, pressing down with enough force to make the other demon wince. “You are still dressed, I gave you an order.”

Mammon’s eyes slipped closed, relishing the hint of what was to come. He scuttled back, ripping his t-shirt off as he went, then he was on his feet, fumbling with belt and jeans, wrestling them off. Boots went flying as he wriggled his jeans down his legs, blue eyes locked on Lucifer.

Lucifer took in the messy strip show, not even bothering to gather any of Mammon’s clothing. He’d make him tidy that up later. Instead, Lucifer leaned back on his hands and enjoyed every inch of skin that came into view. Mammon was a beautiful creature, vain, but not ridiculous about it like Asmo. He made money from his body, and looked after it, but tended not to flaunt it over everyone else, he simply went about his day. And he was powerful, only Lucifer himself was able to bring Mammon to heel.

He liked that.

Very much.

“Safeword for this evening, Mammon?”

Mammon scowled, “don’t need one, keep tellin’ ya that.” He sneered at Lucifer, “I don’t pussy out.”

Lucifer stood with preternatural speed, gripping Mammon by the throat and lifting him against the wall, “I asked for your safeword, it was not an invitation to discuss the subject.”

Mammon’s eyes rolled back in his head in bliss, Lucifer glancing down to see he’d gotten hard.

“I won’t touch you, nor will Alekto, if you do not give me what I ask.” He brought his mouth close to Mammon’s ear, “and that may last for weeks, Brother.”

Mammon’s eyes flew open the blue almost completely occluded by his pupils, his breath rasping, he nodded once and Lucifer dropped him without warning. Hands planted on the floor at Lucifer’s feet, he looked up imploringly, “Grimm.” His voice was already hoarse, half from lust, half from where Lucifer had squeezed.

Lucifer pursed his lips, shaking his head. Of course that was what he would choose. He moved to the crux decussata that adorned one wall, shackles already in place. He patted it fondly, glancing at an eager Mammon over his shoulder, “this will aid us this evening. Assume the position.”

The Second Born sped over to it, then bit his lips,” which way?”

“Face it,” Lucifer said quietly. He stalked to a chest in the corner, opening it and extracting the implements he would use. A particularly sturdy cane that he swished through the air, noting the way Mammon’s back quivered at the whistling sound it made. Then he retrieved the flogger that Mammon had requested. A rather nasty piece. Brutal. And utterly perfect for what Mammon wanted. Both were weapons in Lucifer’s hands and could kill a human if he wanted to, but Mammon was a different creature, and he craved what the two items could deliver. Lucifer considered the studded paddle, but discarded the idea. What he had was enough, especially in his hands. He likewise discarded the idea of gagging Mammon. He wanted to hear his screams.

When he turned, Mammon was pressed against the cross, spreadeagled, naked, trembling in anticipation. Lucifer knelt, placing both cane and flogger on the floor by Mammon’s foot, then deftly shackled first one ankle then the other. Mammon keened, rolling his head back when Lucifer repeated the procedure on his wrists. The last was a belt around his waist to keep him flush with the structure, make it more difficult to rub against it.

With that in mind, Lucifer went to his bedside table, rummaging for a moment before he found what he was looking for. Mammon tried to see, twisting his head, but his position made it difficult. Lucifer grinned. He ran his hands down Mammon’s sides, scratching with his nails, his brother attempting to writhe, failing and whining his need for more. Lucifer’s hand snaked between the crux decussata and Mammon’s groin, finding him eager and dripping, slid the cock ring over his length and tightened it.

“Oi, you fuckin’ bastard!” Mammon glared at him as best he could. “That’s not fuckin’ fair, Lucy!”

Lucifer stroked his cheek, then leaned in to nip at his earlobe, “when have I _ever_ been fair, Mammon?” He leaned back, smug smile on his face, “besides, you know you enjoy it all the more this way.”

Mammon hissed, grumbled, moaned about it, but didn’t deny the truth of Lucifer’s words. Strung up as he was, vulnerable, he could hardly object to whatever Lucifer wished to do.

As usual, Mammon was petulant right up until the moment he broke, sobbing blissfully, clenched fists and curled toes.

Lucifer had long removed his jacket, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up, the cane set aside for a while. The flogger in his hand swished against his thigh. He admired the welts adorning Mammon’s back, stroking over one that crossed both shoulder blades. Mammon squirmed under the touch, his breath coming in harsh sob laden pants.

Applying the flogger to Mammon’s backside, he listened for the safeword, knowing it was unlikely he would hear it, but diligent all the same. He avoided the back of the thighs, he had something in mind for Mammon once he was done, and it would require Mammon to be in a position where welts on the backs of his thighs wouldn’t be conducive to Lucifer’s wants. Or Mammon’s for that matter. Lucifer had picked up on the glint in his brother’s eyes. The kiss had been the first sign.

Without Alekto, they both needed something a little more carnal than what they were indulging in.

The anticipation of that had Lucifer growing hard in his trousers, popping the button with his free hand to give himself some room. Mammon heard it.

Clouded blue eyes met Lucifer’s red, Mammon twisting his head as far as he was able without pulling too much on the marks all over his back and shoulders.

“Twenty more,” he whispered, his voice gone hoarse from yelling and screaming.

“Mmm,” Lucifer agreed, striking low on Mammon’s back, just above where the belt held him to the cross. The clack of the metal beads, the slap of the leather was very satisfying, but Mammon’s keening moan was infinitely more desirable. He applied the requested amount, dropping the flogger the second he was done, hands pulling Mammon’s ass cheeks apart so he could rut against him for a moment. Show his appreciation.

Mammon’s aroused growl was all he needed to hear, loosing the shackles around his wrists first. He was careful with the belt, avoiding the already purpling bruises, the bright red welts. Last were the shackles around his ankles. Mammon sagged, head against the wall between the upright sections of the crux decussata. Lucifer peeled him away, noting the deep satisfaction on Mammon’s face, tear tracks and all. He levered one of Mammon’s arms over his shoulders and led him to the bed, guiding him onto his front.

“You can remove the cock ring, if you wish,” Lucifer said as he massaged the feeling back into Mammon’s legs. He almost laughed at the feeble attempt the Second Born made to lift his hips and relieve himself of the offending item. “Do you need assistance?”

Mammon grunted, incomprehensible.

Lucifer took that as a request for help.

After he removed the ring from the base of Mammon’s cock, he gave the demon several minutes to settle, come back himself while he ran his fingers through mussed silver locks, murmuring softly to him. Being the demon he was, it didn’t take Mammon long to start responding, blinking at Lucifer lazily, lips quirking in a small smile, his hips beginning to shift against the bed, seeking friction.

It made Lucifer want to snort.

Instead he stripped his clothing and tossed it aside, stroking his cock in a languid fashion, a pair of blue eyes zeroing in on the motion. Mammon wriggled closer.

“Lucy,” came the plaintive whine.

Lucifer reclined on the bed, long fingers toying with the head of his cock, deliberately ignoring Mammon. He sighed quietly, administering to himself, caressing his chest with his free hand, tipping his head back into the pillows.

It wasn’t long before he had a naked demon straddling his thighs, eager lips sucking at a nipple. Lucifer smiled, tangling his fingers in Mammon’s hair, letting the Second Born take over the attentions to his cock. 

“Ahh,” he moaned as Mammon’s hand curled around his length. He felt Mammon shift, then the wet heat of his mouth over the weeping tip of his dick. He closed his eyes and surrendered to the sensation as Mammon began to suck in earnest. Mammon hummed happily, the vibrations travelling from his cock to his extremities. He gripped Mammon’s hair and pushed gently, encouraging him to take him in deeper, closing his eyes blissfully when he felt that wonderful mouth sliding down further until his nose pressed against his groin. Mammon gagged slightly before he pulled back, maintaining suction.

Lucifer retracted one hand and fumbled in his bedside drawer, fishing out the bottle of lube he had stashed there, dropping it next to his thigh. Mammon’s delighted expression had him grinning back. He let the Second Born continue for a few minutes, enjoying the sensations he was causing before he tapped Mammon’s cheek.

“Come up here,” he commanded. Mammon whined greedily as he let go with a soft, wet pop, crawling up over Lucifer, rolling his hips as he settled. Both of them groaned at the new friction. Lucifer gripped Mammon’s hips to cant his own up, chasing more of it, both of them creating a mess between them. He shifted his hands to Mammon’s pert ass, squeezing and pulling his cheeks apart. He slid one finger down the crack, teasing him.

After his viciousness earlier, he can afford to be gentle with Mammon now. Alekto has taught him that gentleness does not equate with weakness. Sometimes, she had said, being gentle is the stronger option. Vulnerability is not cowardice. With that in mind, he reached for the bottle and proceeded to prepare Mammon gently, tenderly, to show him that he cared, that he did love Mammon, perhaps not in the same way he loved Alekto, but it was love nonetheless and a kind that the Second Born could accept and revel in.

For beneath Mammon’s raucous facade of indifference beat a heart beset with doubts to his worth. It did not help that their brother’s, and indeed Lucifer himself, had delighted in teasing him, but for Lucifer at least, it had just been teasing and not something more sinister. Regardless of Mammon’s dissolute behaviour, he was a warrior, if a fallen one. A warrior who had never faltered in his loyalty. The first to have Lucifer’s back. The first to fall with him.

It was why he always put up with Mammon’s schemes. He might grumble and complain, yet, he had never once thought of discarding him.

His actions were rewarded with a rumbling purr from Mammon, their lips sealed together. Lucifer hummed into the kiss, two fingers working into Mammon’s tight ass, pressing against his prostate. Mammon’s lips parted and Lucifer thrust his tongue in, letting it dance with Mammon’s, his free hand curled at the back of his neck. As their hunger increased their true forms surfaced in response. Lucifer shifted under Mammon to allow his wings to lay more comfortably, never ceasing the slick movements of his fingers.

Mammon broke the kiss with a growl, “fuck, Lucy.”

“Mmm,” he hummed, pulling Mammon up higher. “I want you.”

“Yeah, want you in me,” Mammon mumbled, propped up on one hand, the other fumbling behind himself to grip Lucifer’s cock. Lucifer withdrew his fingers, gripping Mammon’s hips to help guide him. He felt his tip circle Mammon’s loosened rim and then the Second Born was sinking down, engulfing him.

“Ahh,” he whispered, his eyes rolling back behind closed lids. Mammon placed his hands, flat on Lucifer’s chest, using the leverage to sit up, widening his knees so that he slid further down, ass flush against Lucifer’s thighs, fully seated. Lucifer couldn’t help but voice his pleasure, his groan visceral.

The younger demon whimpered, “fuck, Lucy…” His voice wavered, then trailed off as he rocked his pelvis back and forth, grinding down on Lucifer. 

Lucifer’s nails, more like claws now that he was in his true form, dug into the meat of Mammon’s ass as the other demon lifted so that the head of his cock was held tight by the rim of his ass, then he slammed down, hard, setting a punishing pace. Lucifer thrust up to meet him, bending his knees, feet flat on the bed.

Mammon began to undulate, sinuous, sensual despite the speed of their coupling. Lucifer felt like fire and electricity are racing through his veins. It’s licking at his skin, itching his scalp, coiling like a spring in his stomach.

This was what Lucifer needed, it was helping assuage the ache of missing their lover, losing himself in Mammon, letting Mammon lose himself in Lucifer. He gazed up at Mammon, dancing his fingers over his tanned, flushed skin, tracing the markings on his chest and stomach, thumbing his nipples.

And idle thought flashed through his brain. If Mammon were to pierce them, Lucifer could attach a chain to tug on, he could toy with them all the more. He thought Alekto would enjoy that just as much. From the way Mammon growled, he just might be receptive to the idea.

But it was something to discuss later.

Lucifer slowed Mammon’s movements, gripping hold of the demon’s hips, wanting to prolong the experience, have them both truly enjoy it. From the frantic way Mammon had been rocking his hips, he was chasing orgasm rather than bathe in the salacious pleasure of it. He shifted so that they were face to face, chest to chest, Mammon impaled in his lap. A firm pair of thighs wrapped around his waist, arms over Lucifer’s shoulders. Mammon tipped his head back, exposing his throat, perfect for Lucifer to bite down on. The position was just right for the pace Lucifer wanted for the moment. A long slow grind together.

He cooed softly when Mammon whined impatiently, frustrated, on edge. “Hush, I want to enjoy you.”

Mammon laughed breathlessly, “of course ya do, I’m the Great Mammon.”

Lucifer huffed, amused, swatting Mammon’s ass, “you certainly feel great right now.”

Mammon shivered at that, rolling his groin, clenching down on Lucifer’s cock. Mammon tipped back, unfurling his arms from Lucifer’s neck to hold himself in his lap, the change of angle making them both gasp. Lucifer kept a firm hold on Mammon’s hips so that he wouldn’t fall all the way onto his back. Though they were both in demon form and Mammon would be healing much faster, Lucifer knew the welts would still be tender.

What they were doing now wasn’t about pain.

The Second Born looked thoroughly debauched, hard cock bouncing against his lower stomach, abdominal muscles fully on display as he arched, eyes slipped shut, lashes fanning over his pink cheeks, mouth open as he cried out. His voice had taken on a raspy, hoarse quality, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he met Lucifer’s thrusts eagerly.

What had been languid turned frantic, feverish very quickly, the pair in tune. Mammon was swearing, a litany of filth as he chased release. His ass started to convulse around Lucifer, almost milking him, driving the Eldest to increase his own pace. He pulled Mammon back up and then laid back, driving up into him. Mammon slammed down as Lucifer thrust up, bending down to shove his tongue into Lucifer’s mouth. When Mammon reached between their sweat slick bodies to stroke his own cock, Lucifer growled threateningly.

“No, you will come untouched,” he hissed through his teeth.

“Ahhh, fuck,” Mammon keened, planting both hands by Lucifer’s head, rocking and rolling his pelvis faster, harder, urgent. “Lucy, _Lucy_ …please…

Lucifer clasped Mammon close, biting his neck as he pounded into him, brutal, animalistic in the intensity. Mammon screamed, his whole body tensed, his ass like a vice. Then he quivered, his come spurting over their stomachs. Lucifer groaned at the sensations that tingled down his spine, the flip and coil in his gut as he drove up, once, twice, thrice and then filled Mammon’s ass with his own come.

They lay panting, Mammon slumped over him, whining quietly. After a moment, Mammon rolled off him and onto his side, satisfied smile on his face, blue eyes hazy. Lucifer sighed, sated and pleasantly worn out. But not for long.

Mammon rolled onto his side and Lucifer shifted to lay behind him, lazily stroking Mammon’s hip. Sapphire blue eyes found his, a knowing smirk on his lips. Lucifer pulled him closer so that he was pressed against him, Mammon chuckling and grinding his hips back.

“Again?”

Lucifer hummed softly, hand snaking down to Mammon’s stomach, “yes, again,” he said, rolling his hips into Mammon’s backside.

Lucifer smiled down at his D.D.D. reading Alekto’s message. She was awake and was about to leave Satan’s room, wanting to let him know that she was alright. He glanced at Mammon’s slumbering in his bed, drool pooling at the corner of his open mouth, the welts on his back faded to a pink that barely stood out on his tanned skin.

Already dressed for his day, Lucifer left his room, noting that Asmo’s door was cracked open. He bit back a sardonic grin and headed for where Alekto was saying her goodbye to Satan. They were wrapped up in each other, Satan kissing her passionately. It looked like they had enjoyed their evening together. She looked weary, wearing the clothing she’d had on when he last saw her, her hair a tangled mess, but he knew well what a happy, satisfied Alekto looked like. She was apparently trying to sneak out and head back before the others knew she had spent the night with the Avatar of Wrath.

But Asmo was spying on the whole thing.

Lucifer decided to confound the lustful demon. No doubt he thought that Lucifer would create a scene and berate the pair, but that was not to be. When Satan let her go, he spoke to her gently, smoothing down her hair. Once she had gone he talked with Satan, being perfectly polite. He assured him that everything was fine, and would continue to be so as long as they were all open and honest with each other.

When Satan went back into his room, Lucifer heard the click of Asmo’s door closing. He grinned to himself, then glanced back down the hallway to where Alekto had disappeared.

She would be in the shower by now.

That presented possibilities.

He turned on his heel and strode back the way he’d come. Breakfast could wait, he had another type of meal in mind.


End file.
